


Making of a Champion

by George_Athelstan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: alludes to M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Athelstan/pseuds/George_Athelstan
Summary: The Kerberos Mission was to be about exploration and knowledge of the unknown, but it turns south when the Galra take the crew prisoners. Canon-verse, delving into what could have happened the year of Shiro's capture.





	Making of a Champion

“Take them back to the main fleet for interrogation.” It was the voice of the leader – Zarkon. Even without the title said by his men, the way this Zarkon held himself on the screen could only be interpreted as such. “The druids will find out what they know.”

“Please,” Shiro begged again, hoping that this time he would be heard, “We come from a peaceful planet! We mean you no harm! We’re unarmed!” He struggled to stand from his kneeling position to be met with some sort of implement on his back. It felt like a rod but with some sort of electric current running through it. He could not hold back a yell in response from the pain as he fell forward. His only grace was the soldier behind them catching him by the arms.

This also caught the attention of the leader. His glowing purple eyes made it impossible for Shiro to read the thoughts going through his mind. His shoulders took up the entire screen, and his entire body seemed to be decked out in full armor. Shiro froze in his position held by the glowing eyes that seemed to hold a warning he did not yet understand. “Haggar may have use for this one.” And with that, Shiro felt another blow this time to the back of his head.

The next thing he could put together was the fact that his legs were starting to ache. His arms were raised above his head, held by soldiers. They were moving and yet he wasn’t. That was when he saw Matt – it had to be Matt due to his small size compared to his father’s – being dragged. That’s why an aching feeling was intensifying in his legs. With a slow movement of his head, he could see that his legs were unable to move, not even trying to stand on their own as he was led to God knew where.

“Look, they brought in another one,” a voice spoke. Shiro tried to crane his neck to see who was speaking and of what.

“Who is it?” A similar sounding-voice answered. Alas, he was unable to see who was speaking and to what they referred.

“Over there, it’s another one.”

Shiro had about given up hope when they passed a sheet of glass – a window into another room. Gaining some momentum, the young pilot raised himself up against the hold of the guards. In the brief seconds up there, he saw a cavernous room with no floor in sight. The walls had cube formations that seemed like holding cells with purple lightning between each one. It was something from a science fiction movie. This race was completely purple, it seemed – from their skin to their armor and even the ship itself. “What?” 

Before he could say another word, he was knocked out cold.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Shiro groaned. The back of his head had a dull ache due to the one – or was it two – blows to it. His head turned to the side as he was coming to the present reality. When his hand moved to feel if there was a growing bruise on his head, he found that his arms were restrained. His eyes widened immediately. There was some sort of laser cuff around both of his wrists. Looking down, he could see identical ones on his ankles, keeping him in place. His armor was removed, and the outfit he now wore he did not recognize. The black material that covered him from neck to toe was breathable and form fitting. On top of that, there was a purple shirt that was fashioned more like an oversized crop-top. Shiro closed his eyes, not wanting to think of how he had gotten into these new clothes – that he was changed when unconscious by people, no aliens, who captured him and the crew he was a part of.

Matt. Dr. Holt. Thinking back to his comrades, Shiro frantically looked around the purple-glowing room. Above him were some sort of lighting fixture for interrogation purposes, but that was all he could make out. He was alone in the room; his captors nowhere to be seen. Shiro relaxed his head against the hard surface he was forced to lay on. He had to think of a plan – something that would work and would not take too much time. He had no weapons, no clue on how to escape, and was separated from the only ones he knew. After taking a few breaths, Shiro tugged against his restraints. Three tries were not enough to even loosen the bonds holding him there. There was no use. Even if he could escape, what then?

The faint sound of footsteps could be heard from down the hallway towards where Shiro was held. His mind raced to formulate any sort of escape, but the metal on hard surface sound kept this from occurring. His heart rate picked up. There was no escape. All he could do was wait for what was to come.

The doors opened automatically to reveal two soldiers standing guard by the door. Another figure entered with a bag a doctor would carry with them. His face, Shiro assumed it was a he, was masked part of the way, still able to see some purple skin around it. Shiro lifted his head and neck to watch the stranger retrieve scientific instruments that did not look pleasant to feel.

“Please, what do you want with me? Where have you taken the others?” He attempted once again to break free. The masked person said nothing but approached him wielding a needle of some sort. “No, no, don’t touch me.” His body pushed itself as far to the right as it could go – away from what was aimed at his neck. Shiro yelled out as it pierced his neck, it’s owner not bothering to be gentle to draw his blood from it. His breathing pace increased, watching as the vile of blood was put away into the bag.

The door opened once again to reveal a hooded figure. Its face was covered as was its entire body. “What do you want?” Shiro cried out desperately. “Just tell me!”

Suddenly, the table he lay on began to tilt towards the hooded creature. There was no use controlling his breathing now as Shiro was met face to face with the hooded creature. He didn’t remember covering how to deal with this situation at the Garrison, so he was flying blind. As soon as the table stopped moving, blinding lights came into being.

The hooded creature then lifted its arm up, pointing at the young pilot with thin, purple fingers. It wore a mask that could have doubled as a hat, seeing that it was not covering its whole face – or where a human face would be. “Tell us what you know,” it said with a masculine sounding voice. A source of energy began at its fingertips – purple as everything else on this ship. Even without knowing what it was, Shiro knew that this was not good.

“What? No,” Shiro’s words ran together as he pleaded with the interrogator readied the procedure. “Please, you don’t have to do this, I’ll tell you what I know. I’ll –”

Pain. Pain flooded his body unlike anything he had ever felt before. Shiro could not contain the screams of agony as the electric current drowned his system. Every cell in his body was under attack, and he was sure that his heart would be forced to stop. This was how he would die. Alone, separated, and no one knowing what happened to him. Suddenly, the pain ceased and everything turned black.

The druid did not stop its torture method until it was sure that Shiro had been rendered unconscious. His body no longer moved with the electric bolts to it, nor did he cry out in pain. It was unlike what it had seen before. Shiro’s skin was a creamy color with a pink tint to it. His ears were flesh without hair, and thus deemed to be some sort of inferior race. However, more tests and questions would be needed.

The two robotic sentries posted at the door came to either side of Shiro, grabbing him from either side. Without disregard for his legs, they dragged him to where the other two Earthlings were held. They tossed him in, to which he did not stir but a simple groan. Dr. Holt came to his side immediately to check his heart rate. Meanwhile Matt stood towards the door with his hands balled into fists, banging at the door.

“There’s no use, son,” the older man said, thankful that Shiro was only unconscious.

“We weren’t doing anything wrong,” Matt said between gritted teeth, turning to his father and crewmate. “Why would they take us? Who are they?”

“I don’t know.” His voice held the burden he felt as the leader of the mission. Even though they were only peaceful scientists, Sam Holt still felt a sense of responsibility for the younger crew members – one, his son, and the other like a son to him. “He’s still alive,” he continued to examine the young pilot’s body.

Matt came back to his father and friend, kneeling to be able to talk in more hushed tones in case any of the guards were listening. “And what are we to do? We never thought about this kind of thing at the Garrison. There has been no proof until now that we aren’t the only ones in this universe.”

“There’s still no proof,” Sam corrected. “We’re the only ones who know of these aliens.”  
It was then it hit. Matt’s eyes grew in fear at the sudden realization, “We’re all alone. They don’t know we’re gone – could be thinking that it’s all interference. And if they did… how would they know to search for us?”

Sam let out a long breath as he leaned against the cell wall. “All we can do is wait. Wait and don’t fight back.” His eyes opened at Matt in a piercing manner that fathers were good at – authoritative but concerned. “Comply with everything they say, is that understood?”

Matt swallowed. “Understood.”


End file.
